Family Found
by jlhtbs
Summary: Liz slept with Future Max in EOTW. Later she discovers she’s pregnant. Unable to handle Max and Tess together, she decides to leave. Polar Fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Found

Author: Jennifer

Couple: Mi/L

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Someone else is responsible for the show going off the air.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to EOTW

Summary: Liz slept with Future Max in EOTW. Later she discovers she's pregnant. Unable to handle Max and Tess together, she decides to leave. Her parents know and support her decision. Before she leaves, she needs to say good-bye to someone first.

Liz had almost finished packing. She looked around to see if she missed anything important. She would be back some day, but not anytime soon. No one besides her parents knew she was leaving. She couldn't stand the thought of saying good-bye or telling everyone the truth. It took a week to convince her parents to allow her to transfer and move into a small apartment by herself. At first, they objected adamantly. But after hearing about Max's recent development with Tess and Mr. Parker's growing dislike of Max, they reluctantly agreed.

She had one more thing to do before she left. There were still a few things only she knew that she needed to tell one of the aliens. Max was definitely out. Isabelle would run to Max and Tess, well, nothing would bring her to confide in Tess. That left Michael. Liz wasn't looking forward to it. Leaving her bags by the door, she set out for Michael's. 

Michael was shocked to find Liz at his door. He hadn't spoken to her much lately. Ever since she and Max had broken up, she had kept her distance. Rumor had it that she cheated on Max and slept with someone else. Michael never believed the story, but his loyalties needed to lie with Max. 

"Hi Liz. What's up?"

"Michael, I need to talk with you. It's really important."

Michael moved aside and allowed her to enter his apartment. He watched her take a seat on the couch. Whatever she had to say seemed serious and had her acting nervous. "What is it?"

Liz couldn't look Michael in the eye. Instead she focused on her hands and anything around the room to avoid looking at him. "I'm leaving. Before you say anything, I need to tell you what's been happening lately. But, you need to promise me not to tell Max that I'm leaving or why."

"I promise, but why are you leaving?"

This was the moment Liz dreaded the most, but she needed Michael to know the truth. "I'm pregnant. A few months ago a visitor showed up on my balcony. He was from the future. He explained that in the future, Tess left because on my relationship with Max. The skins showed up and without the complete Royal Four together, you were unable to defeat them. You and Isabel were ready dead."

Michael was flabbergasted by Liz's story. It seemed so farfetched. "Okay, say I believe this. Who was it? How do you know they were telling the truth?"

Liz hesitated again with her answer. She knew there was no other choice, but to tell Michael the truth. "It was Max. Max came back from a time in the future. He had just held you in his arms as you died. He explained that he needed my help in getting Max and Tess together. I tried everything I could think of. I told Max I wasn't in love with him and I wanted nothing to do with any aliens, but he wouldn't leave me alone. Future Max knew that Max would show up that night with tickets to the Gomez concert. We set it up to look like I was in bed with someone else. Future Max had been telling me about how we had married and had children. After we watched Max leave, I was upset. Future Max just meant to console me. It hit me that I would never get that. I would never get the wedding in Vegas or our wedding day or first child. Next thing I know, I'm waking up and he was gone. Two months later, I knew I was pregnant."

Michael couldn't believe it. She was pregnant with Max's child. She had given up everything for them. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind. Liz had proven she was trustworthy and had continually helped them through problem after problem. All they had ever given her was heartache. "Does he know?"

Liz looked at him in shock. "Of course he doesn't know. Michael, he can't ever find out. If he does, the world could still be destroyed. I talked with my parents. They know I'm pregnant. They've agreed to let me leave. I'm probably never coming back. I just wanted to let you know. I thought someone should know. The four of you need to stick together. You can't let Tess leave. Well, I need to get going. I hope everything works out for you Michael and you find your way home one day." Liz got up to leave. She had said everything she wanted to. It was no longer her responsibility to ensure that the royal four remained together. Now she had her own life and the life of her unborn baby to take care of.

"Liz, wait. You're going to go through with this. You're going to have this baby?"

A look of absolute horror showed on her face. How could Michael even hint that she should abort her pregnancy? "Michael, I know you might be concerned that this could be traced back to the four of you, but it won't. I'm having this baby far away from Roswell. No one will ever associate you with my child."

Michael had never been good at expressing his emotions. Now, was no different. He wasn't worried about exposing their identities, he was worried about her safety. "That's not what I mean. What if something goes wrong? Liz, we don't know what will happen to you. This could be dangerous. If you take off, we won't be able to find you or help you if something goes wrong. Besides, you can't exactly have this baby in the hospital. How are you going to take care of yourself and this baby?"

Liz knew they were all valid questions. Some were the same as her parents' questions, but she wouldn't change her mind. "Michael, you don't understand. This baby is all I have left. If it kills me, fine. If not, I will do everything and anything to give it the best life I can. Look, I have to go. I'm leaving town tonight. Good-bye Michael."

He saw the tears in her eyes and heard the strain in her voice. He knew she wouldn't survive if anything happened to the baby. He cursed Maxwell for putting this burden onto Liz. She didn't deserve this. She deserved to be fully loved by everyone around her. She deserved the chance to go to college, to get married and live a nice normal life, not hide in fear for herself and her child. He quickly made a decision. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he knew he was doing the right thing. "I'm coming with you."

Liz stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you taking about? You can't come with me. You need to stay here with the others. Michael, that's the whole reason this started. The Royal Four must stay together." 

Michael stepped in front of her and sealed the door shut. "No way Liz. You can't do this on your own. If something happens, you'll need me there. Besides, how are you going to finish school and raise a baby alone? What will you do if this baby has powers? You're going to need me there to teach him or her how to control them. Let me just pack a bag." Seeing her determination and objection, he moved quickly to pack. "Forget it Liz. Save the objections. The only way you are leaving is if I go with you. I'll kept in touch with Isabelle. She'll be able to tell me if I'm needed back in Roswell. Besides, that is the future heir to the throne you are carrying. If anyone was to find out, you would need my protection." He watched as his arguments sank in. Finally he watched her eyes shut and heard her sigh. Liz Parker was a stubborn woman, but she was smart and knew Michael had valid points. As long as he kept in touch with Isabelle, the Royal Four wouldn't be broken.

"Okay, but Michael, if you ever regret this, you can come back. I won't hold you to anything. This is my problem, not yours." Liz could feel the fear leaving her. It was such a comfort to know that Michael would be there for her. She just hoped everything would be okay. Who knew Michael could be so selfless and wonderful. "Now, let's get you packed." She couldn't help but smile. Michael would be there for her and her child. 

"Hey Liz, I'm back." Michael walked into the two-bedroom apartment he shared with Liz in Connecticut. He put down the groceries in the kitchen and looked for her in the living room. The apartment was a little small, but comfortable. Each of them had their own room. There was a fairly good size dinning room/living room, a large bathroom and a small kitchen. With his part-time job and the help of the Parkers, they were able to pay all the bills and still remain in school. Michael never got over the Parkers reaction to his leaving with Liz. Mr. and Mrs. Parker actually seemed relieved that someone would be there to help Liz and watch out for her. They understood that Liz and Michael were just friends, yet Michael would be there to help Liz and the baby once it was born. Michael got nervous that it was only a few more weeks now until the baby would be born. 

After they settled into their new apartment, the first thing they did was enroll in school. Not only did Liz insist, but also her parents agreed that Michael's first priority should be school. They would help out with the bills as much as they could as long as both Michael and Liz stayed in school. Liz's parents had every intentions of seeing their daughter graduate and go to college. Michael tried to refuse, saying he had no use for school and would be better off working full time, but Liz fought him tooth and nail. She even threatened to call Isabelle and tell her he was dropping out. He had kept in touch with Izzy after they left. He never told her the entire story, just enough for her to understand that Max could never know. They often spoke over the phone or in their dreams. Isabelle would keep him up on the happenings around Roswell. For the most part, she didn't ask too many questions. She understood that it was extremely necessary for him to leave with Liz and that Max could never know. So far she had kept her word and their secret. However, if she heard he dropped out, she may have just flown out and beaten some sense into him. Michael reluctantly followed Liz to school. 

Michael's next priority had been to contact Riverdog. Liz was going to need some medical attention and help when it came time for the baby to be born. Michael hoped the Riverdog might have known someone trustworthy. Fortunately, he was right. Riverdog's nephew Eddie flew out immediately and introduced them to a doctor at a reservation nearby. The doctor seemed trustworthy and asked only a few questions. As a distant member of Riverdog's family, he swore to keep any information on Liz's pregnancy a secret. No records were kept and when the time came, the doctor and a midwife would help deliver the baby at the apartment and provide a birth certificate and medical records for the baby. Usually Michael hated trusting outsiders, but his intuition said this man would keep his word. It had been a good thing too, especially when only a few weeks later, Liz was extremely sick. Michael was beside himself with worry. The doctor had driven to the apartment and gave Liz something to help her sleep. It had only been a severe episode of morning sickness, but Michael was never so relieved to have someone to turn to. 

Eventually things had settled down. Liz went to school as much as possible. Arrangements had already been made for her to finish the school year at home when she closer to her due date. Michael had gotten a beeper and two cell phones so Liz could always get in touch with him. Between school and working at a local restaurant, he found himself out of the apartment often. He wanted to guarantee that Liz could reach him in an emergency. So far, they hadn't been needed for an emergency, except for some unexpected cravings that Liz often had. Overall, Michael was enjoying his new life. He didn't mind doing things for Liz and the baby. He even enjoyed the shopping trips for baby clothes and a crib. For once he felt like he had a family. Now as school came to a close for the summer and with Liz due date coming closer, he found himself doing most of the household stuff, including the shopping. He had just returned from grocery shopping for the week.

Not hearing Liz respond, he walked out of the kitchen, glanced briefly into the living room, before heading to her room. He knocked on the door before entering. "Liz, are you in here?"

"Michael?"

As Michael walked in, he noticed her heavy breathing and sweat forming on her forehead. "Oh god Liz, what's wrong? What is it?"

Liz laughed at sheer panic on Michael's face. "I think this baby wants to meet you. I called the doctor. He's on his way." As another contraction hit, Liz took a sharp breath and closed her eyes trying to focus on anything but pushing. This baby was coming quickly. Unlike most human births, she found herself in little pain, but the labor was progressing too quickly. She wondered if the doctor and midwife would make it in time.

"Oh god, what can I do? They're on their way. That's good. Oh god, you've having the baby." Michael rambled on in shock. The doorbell caused him to focus again. Letting the doctor and midwife inside, Michael found himself exiled to the living room to wait. It was torture to wait outside, not knowing what was happening, but he wanted to give Liz some privacy. As he heard Liz cry out, he forgot about privacy and entered the room. Concerned that something was wrong, he stayed clear of the doctor and sat next to Liz on the bed. He held her hand and tried to comfort her. "Is there anything I can do? Liz, can I help?"

He concern touched her. Over the months, she found many different sides to Michael that stonewall Guerin had previously hid from everyone. He had become her best friend and confidant. They talked about everything. When she had nightmare, he would lay with her, just holding her and comforting her. He never forced her to talk, but was always willing to listen. Liz knew she would have never survived these months without Michael's help and support. "I'm okay. Just stay with me and hold my hand. I'm scared." 

Michael immediately squeezed her hand, adding his strength to hers. He knew she had fears and doubts about the pregnancy although she never voiced them. No matter what, she insisted on being strong and independent, and extremely stubborn at times, but Michael loved her anyway. Michael froze for a second and wondered where that thought came from. Did he really love Liz Parker?

A small cry caused him to forget his question. He watched in awe as the doctor placed the small baby boy into Liz's arms. The baby immediately quieted as he felt his mother's touch. The small baby was adorable and looked perfectly human. Michael released a breath. He knew it was silly, but a part of him was worried that the baby would look like something out of a science fiction movie. The bundle looked exactly like a mini version of Liz. Thankfully, the kid had not inherited his father's large ears. Michael was feeling so many emotions at once. However, one threw him for a loop. Looking down at Liz and the amazing baby who just entered this world, he couldn't help but wish it were his and not Max's child that she just had. 

TBC –

Feedback please!! Let me know what you think.


	2. Chspter 2

Thanks for the feedback.  I loved it.  It definitely got me writing sooner.  This section isn't completely to my liking, but let me know what you think.  Sorry its so short.

Chapter 2

            Max Evans walked into the Crashdown with his girlfriend on his arm.  Tess seemed to love going to the Crashdown now that she was gone.  However, for Max, it was just another sad reminder.  The restaurant held many memories of happier times.  As they sat down at a booth with the remainder of the gang, the restaurant was quiet.  Each person was lost in his or her own thoughts.  Everyone had a different reaction to Liz and Michael's disappearance.  

At first, Max wondered where it all went wrong.  He and Liz seemed happy.  Okay, they weren't perfect and Tess' presence made things difficult, but he thought they loved each other.  Then he had found her in bed with Kyle.  In his pain, he turned to Tess.  She seemed to understand him and his destiny was with her, but he didn't love her.  She was a means to an end.  Tess was rightfully his and he treated her that way.  Max pushed any emotions aside.  Emotions got him into this mess a long time ago.  He had sworn to himself, no more.  He was a King and a leader.  He needed to stop reacting to problems and start acting.  He had a plant to return to one day and he refused to return with the weaknesses his human emotions brought.

            Tess made sure a smile lit up her face constantly.  She was happy, most of the time.  She did have Max after all.  Yet, he wasn't the same Max anymore.  He was hard and withdrawn.   At times, he was down right cruel.  He ordered her around and expected to be obeyed.  Sometimes Tess wondered if she would have been better off without Max.  It didn't matter.  This was her destiny.  Max was taking his role as king seriously.  She was his queen and had to act like it.

            It wasn't always this way.  At first when the gang discovered that Liz had left, Max had immediately tried to find her.  He needed to talk to her.  Find out why she left and ask her to come home.  He seemed to be willing to forget the past and start a new future.  Max had become obsessed with finding her.  He constantly nagged the Parkers for any information on her whereabouts and her well being.  Each time they explained that it was Liz's decision to leave.  She was fine, but she had no plans to return.  Not satisfied with that, Max had resorted to breaking into the Parkers' home to look for clues.  He searched the apartment and Liz's room extensively.  However, he never found any clues.  The biggest surprise came when Max threatened Alex into hacking his way into the Parkers' phone records.  He had hoped to find Liz's new number.  Alex's search came up empty handed, but wound up with a black eye instead.

            Isabel had understood Max's reaction at first, but he went too far when he hurt Alex.  She cared deeply about him and was forming a lasting relationship with him.  She couldn't believe her own brother hurt him for no good reason.  What angered Isabel even more was the fact that Max didn't seem to care that Michael was gone.  While Max continued his search for Liz, he didn't bother to look for Michael.  Isabel didn't understand how Max could forget about Michael so easily.  Her brother was no longer the guy he used to be.

            Alex and Maria had been devastated when they discovered Liz had left without so much as a good-bye.  A few weeks later, both had received a later.  There was no return address and no postmark.  Inside was a long letter from Liz. She tried to explain that she needed a fresh start.  Somewhere without Max and Tess to constantly remind her of what she no longer had.  Liz had written that she would understand if they hated her, but asked for their forgiveness.  She gave no indication that she planned to return to Roswell.  Both she and Alex were relieved to hear that Liz was being taken care of by Michael.  It was easier knowing she wasn't out there alone.  Liz had one last plea.  She asked Alex and Maria to keep the letters from Max.  She couldn't risk him finding her.  She had also promised to write soon.

            Maria's letter had a second note enclosed.  This time, it was from Michael.  As the tears poured down her face, she read on as Michael explained that he loved her as a friend.  He never wanted to hurt her.  Maria learned that it had been his idea to follow Liz.  He couldn't let Liz alone, not when she was hurting so much.  They were both finishing school and doing well.  He begged her forgiveness and told her to move on with her life.  Although she was hurt, she did just that.  Maria moved on and started seeing other guys.  Currently, she was a guy named Jake.  He seemed perfect for Maria.  They didn't argue like she and Michael and they both loved music.  Although she was still sad that she couldn't share her new experiences with her sister, she understood.  The three musketeers were no longer.  Without Liz, Alex and Maria became closer than ever and each month, they meet over a pint of ice cream to read the newest letter from Liz, still with no return address.  

            "Any news?"  Max's rough voice startled each member from their thoughts.  

            Isabel sighed and shook her head.  "Max, it's been over a year.  Liz isn't coming back.  Michael doesn't want to be found.  Isn't it enough to know that they are okay?"

            "But we don't, do we?  Someone could have taken them.  How do you know they aren't having problems with the FBI?"  Max jumped down her throat immediately and began another tirade.  

            "Look Max, I spoke to him last week.  Everything is fine.  Stop being so stubborn and paranoid and move on!"  By the time Isabel realized what she said, it was too late.  Max had already caught her slip.

            "When did you talk to him?  Where is he?  I demand to know!!"

            Isabel was grateful as Alex wrapped an arm around her waist for support.  He knew about her frequent talks with Michael and he shared any news from Liz's letters.  Together they were both satisfied that their friends were happy and safe.  "Michael and I talk in our dreams occasionally.  He doesn't say much, just that he's safe and things are fine.  He never tells me where he is or how to find him.  Actually, he's more concerned about things here."

            "How long!!"  Max was furious.  Standing up, he pounded his fist on the table. He saw Isabel's news as a betrayal.  She had no right to hide this kind of information from him.

            Alex stood up next, trying to direct some of Max's anger away from Isabel.  "Sit down Max and relax.  Michael asked her not to tell you.  He just wants to make sure if their an emergency.  It's the only way he would come back.  Even then, he wouldn't stay.  It's not Isabel's fault that they left.  You were the one who constantly flaunted your relationship in front of Liz.  You want to blame someone, look in the mirror!"

            Isabel and Maria were shocked and held their breath.  Alex had never raised his voice to Max.  He rarely did it if ever to anyone.  Both wondered how Max would react to Alex's reality check.  Soon they were able to exhale in relief.  Max had grabbed Tess and stormed out of the Crashdown without a word.  

            Maria was the first to speak.  "You know, I'm almost dreading the day he does find Liz.  I don't think he'll handle it too well."  Alex and Isabel silently agreed.  The day Max found Liz could be trouble with a capital 'T'.

TBC…

Feedback ..Please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I loved the feedback. It keeps me writing and updating. Thanks for all the encouragement. Please keep letting me know what you think!! Here we go.

Part 3

Michael stood in awe. He couldn't remove his eyes from the beautiful scene in front of him. Liz looked perfect holding the small bundle. Her hair was disheveled and her face was puffy and red, but she never looked more gorgeous. Michael waited patiently as the doctor gave the baby and Liz a clean bill of health. Once he did, nothing could stop Michael from sitting down on the bed beside her and taking his first real look at the heir to the Antarian throne. 

Liz smiled as she noticed the look on Michael's face. The small baby had his full attention. Michael never looked so enraptured before. As he sat down beside her, she could see his childlike fascination and curiosity. "Michael, would you like to hold him?"

Michael could believe that Liz would trust him to hold the baby. What if he dropped him or held him the wrong way? What if he started crying? Was it okay, would he hurt the baby? "Are you sure?"

Liz could see his uncertainty. "Michael, you'll be fine. Sit back against the headboard." Liz helped Michael maneuver himself into a better position to hold the baby. "There you go. You're a natural." Liz couldn't stop herself from thinking how good Michael looked holding their son. Wait, did she just say 'their' son. When had this baby become theirs? As the thought sank in, Liz realized that her son would need a father. Michael had been there for everything, including morning sickness, cravings, and mood swings. He took care of her and never complained. Just seeing him hold the small baby, Liz knew he would be a terrific father. Unlike Hank, Michael would be dedicated to spending time with him. Besides, this little guy would need a man and an alien to explain things to him as he grew. With Max being out of the question, that let Michael. However, Liz didn't see Michael as a second choice. She couldn't think of anyone better to choose.

Michael was fascinated as the small baby slept in his arms. His hands were so small and his fingers were perfect. He couldn't believe this small being just entered the world. Michael smiled as the baby grabbed his finger tightly. "Hey little guy. That's some grip you got there. Once you get older, I'll teach you how to throw a football with that grip. You're going to be such a ladies man, do you know that? You're going to leave broken hearts everywhere. I can't believe you're finally here. Your mommy and I have been waiting for you. Now that you're here, we're going to have to get you some toys. How about a football and a soccer ball." The baby made a small noise as it slept. Michael kept talking to him, making promises for the future. "You're right, no soccer. Baseball is good though."

Liz couldn't help it. She burst out laughing at Michael's comments. "Michael, he was just born. He won't be doing anything but sleeping for a while. Can we wait on the sports till I don't know, let's say when he learns how to walk?" Watching speak to the child that way, Liz knew she was making the right decision. She just wanted to ask Michael's opinion first. "Michael, you have done so much for me and I'd understand if you want to go back to Roswell now that the baby is born, but."

Michael couldn't believe his ears. There was no way he was leaving Liz and her son now. He wanted to be there for his first steps and his first words. He wanted to teach him everything he knew. "There is no way I'm leaving now. Nothing you can do will get rid of me."

Liz's smile only grew larger. "I was hoping you would say that. Thing is, this little guy is going to need someone to teach him things. You know, guy things. Eventually, he'll need to learn about football and girls and he'll need help if he inherits powers. What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to rope you into extra responsibility or anything and feel free to say no. But, I won't be able to go to Max and I don't want to or anyone else for that matter."

Michael tore his eyes away from the baby and stared at Liz as she rambled on and on about something. "Liz, you're rambling. Just ask me."

Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, I was wondering if you would let me name you as the father on the birth certificate. I know you're not and I won't hold you to anything, but I would really like you to be in our lives. He'll need you so much and if something ever happened to me, it would be your choice. I mean, my parents would always take him, but legally he could remain with you. If you say no, its okay."

Stunned and unable to respond, Michael just stared at Liz. Finally he lifted his hand and pressed a finger to her lips. When she finally stopped rambling, he looked into her eyes and knew she meant every word. "Liz, I would be honored. In fact, I already think of him as our son. No matter what happens in the future, our son will have both of us in his life for a very long time. I promise you. I'm going to protect you both. Okay?" As he watched the tears begin to form in her eyes, he noticed his own eyes were beginning to get blurry. Still unable to completely drop his stonewall image, he cleared his throat and focused his attention on the baby again. "Well then, what are you going to name him then? We can't just call him our son or baby all the time. Have you thought of any names?"

Liz brushed her tears away and laughed softly. She picked up their son's hand with hers. "Actually, I have, but I wanted to know what you think first. I'd like to name him Jeffery Alexander Michael Guerin." She looked up and waited for a reaction from him.

"Why?"

"Well, Jeffery is after my father and Alexander is after Alex. He's been my best friend forever. I also wanted to name him after you, because I couldn't have done this without you. I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant. It was worst when I decided to leave. I knew I would have no one to count on or look after me, but then you insisted on coming along. You've been there for everything. I couldn't think of a better name to start our son on being a wonderful, brave, and compassionate man." 

Again, Michael had to blink away the tears. "I'd really like that." Looking down at his new son, Michael caught Liz fighting off a yawn. He also noticed that little Jeffery was tired too. Gently shifting his body so not to wake their son, Michael tried to lie down. "Come on, you're tired. Lie down and get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on Jeffery." 

Liz nodded and immediately complied. When Michael finally got comfortable, Liz placed her head on his should and drifted off to sleep. After all this time, their apartment finally felt like home. A small part of her wondered where all this would lead, but her mind was too content and tired to contemplate anything else. Completely at peace, she slept and dreamed of her new family. Next to her, Michael drifted off to sleep thinking about how he finally got his wish. He had a real family. Not Max and Isabel, but he had parents in the Parkers, he had Liz, although he wasn't complete sure how she felt about him, and now he had a son. For once Michael finally had a real family and now he would do anything in his power to protect and keep them safe and happy.

A few hours later, Liz woke up to an empty bed. At first she thought it was all a dream, then as she moved, she felt the lingering pains from the childbirth. She knew it was real. Now her only question was where were Michael and their son. A few seconds later her questions were answered. Michael walked into her bedroom with a baby carrier hanging from his arm and carrying a tray full of food.

"Morning mom. I made you breakfast. The doctor said you can eat whatever, just to take it easy for a while. Then maybe you can feed Jeffery. He doesn't really like a bottle and the doctor said it would be better for you to feed him a few times at least. After, I'll have a bath drawn for you and then you can spend some quality bonding time with us. Oh, and I called your parents. They'll be on the first available flight." Michael set the tray down on the bed before removing Jeffery from his carrier. 

Liz couldn't believe how amazing Michael was being. He was a natural with Jeffery and was treating her like a queen. There was a very large breakfast in front of her. "Thank you Michael. Sorry to sleep so long. I must have been tired, I didn't hear Jeffery cry once." She began eating and playing with a very wide awake Jeffery. 

"No problem. Besides, he didn't cry. We were fussy for a few moments, but other than that, this child is perfect." Michael was beaming with pride at the child he now considered his son.

"Well, he should be. He has you for a father, Dad. Thank you so much for everything Michael. I can't think of anyone else I'd want to share this with." Liz moved in to give him a kiss on the cheek when Michael moved his head. Their lips meet and neither wanted to leave. A happy sound from the baby finally broke them apart. Liz looked at Michael with a sheepish smile, expecting him to immediately object to the kiss. However all she saw was his amazing smile.

TBC…. 

I swear I'm going to get to the action soon. I just thought that it was important to give some background on the baby and the beginning of Michael and Liz's relationship. Feedback please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

                Michael grimaced as Liz tightened her grip on his hand.  Trying to get her to loosen up, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.  "Liz, you need to relax.  I know it's the first time we'll be back in Roswell, but you're parents are dying to see us again.  Jeffery has grown so much since their last visit."  Michael held the sleeping boy in his arms.  In a few weeks, he would be one year old and was Michael's pride and joy.  He never realized how wondering having a family could be.  The last year and a half had been hard at times.  Sometimes, Michael wondered why he even volunteered to follow Liz across the country. After Jeffery was born, he never asked that question again.  It was a struggle working, going to school, and caring for Jeffery, but with the Parkers help, Michael and Liz had both graduated from high school.  With the fall quickly approaching, Liz still hadn't decided where she wanted to go to college.  Michael had told her to pick her choice and he would follow her anywhere.  He didn't care where they lived.  Besides, he didn't have the money for college.  Liz had received numerous full scholarships and with her parents help, she had her choice.  Michael hoped to save up some money and take a few credits at a community college.  He needed to be working and bringing in money to take care of his family.  He also hoped that some of Liz's classes would coincide with his off time.  This way he could take care of Jeffery instead of putting him in daycare.  

                Liz smiled back at Michael.  The sight before her was adorable.  Their son was curled up on Michael's chest sleeping happily.  Although the plane ride to Roswell had be uneventful so far, Liz still had a feeling of dread returning to their old home.  She was afraid of the reaction from her friends and she was afraid of seeing Max again.  "I know and I'm excited to see them too, but what if we run into Max?  What if?"

                Michael didn't allow her to finish.  He quickly leaned over and kissed her deeply, shutting her up for now.  "There is nothing to worry about.  I spoke to Isabel and Tess convinced Max to go away for the week.  Our friends are excited to see us and they have completely forgiven us for taken off without a word.  Now stop worrying and enjoy the flight.  You're agitation is going to make Jeffery cranky.  You know how easily he can sense your emotions."

                Liz agreed and tried to close her eyes.  She prayed Michael was right.  Attempting to drift off, Liz grew excited about seeing Maria and Alex again.  Although she had written them and talk to them occasionally, they didn't know about Jeffery yet.  What a surprise!

                Two hours later, Michael pulled the rental car in front of the Café.  Michael stepped out of the car and began unhooking Jeffery from his baby seat.  Liz sat motionless, staring into the restaurant.  "Liz, we're here.  Do you plan on getting out of the car today?"  Michael picked up Jeffery than walked around to the passenger side of the car.  He opened her door and pulled her out.  "Come on.  Jeffery is going to want to eat soon."  With an arm around her shoulder and Jeffery in his arms, they walked into the Crashdown.  As they walked in, Michael couldn't believe their luck.  He had hoped to have some time to adjust before seeing their friends, but as fate would have it, they all sat in their normal booth and immediately turned around to see Michael and Liz walk through the door.

                "Oh my god, Liz!"  Maria jumped from her seat and immediately ran over to hug Liz.  

                "Michael!"  Isabel followed Maria's lead and rushed to Michael.  Kyle and Alex were right behind the girls and eager to finally see their friends. 

                "Where have you been?

                "How are you?"

                "Are you home for good?"

                "What happened to you?"

                The questions kept coming and coming.  Both Michael and Liz felt overwhelmed by their friends' hello.  Jeffery, who had been sleeping until this point, felt his parents' distress and immediately started crying.  As Maria, Isabel, Alex, and Kyle heard the cry, the stepped away momentarily and stood shocked.  No one had noticed the small boy that Michael held when they walked in.  At the sound of the baby's cry, Mr. and Mrs. Parker came running into the diner.  

                "Michael, Liz!  We're so happy you made it.  Why is my grandson crying?"  Mrs. Parker immediately came over and snatched Jeffery from Michael.  "Oh my, you've gotten so big.  We missed you so much.  Oh Liz, he just gets cuter each time I see him.  He's going to break some hearts when he's older, I can already see it."

                Seeing their friends standing there, jaws dropped, Liz looked to Michael for assurance before turning back to their friends.  "Guys, I'd like you to meet our son, Jeffery Alexander Michael Guerin."  Liz waited for the reaction.

                Alex piped up quickly.  "You named him after me?"

                "I'm an aunt?"  Both Maria and Isabel replied at the same time.  Here each other, they turned and laughed. 

                Mr. Parker could sense his daughter's slight distress.  "Well, why don't you kids sit down and talk.  I'm sure there is a lot to catch up on.  I'll grab the bags and put them upstairs, while your mom monopolizes our grandchild."

                "I'll help you Mr. Parker."

                "Michael, it's Jeff and no you won't.  Sit down and say hello.  I'll be fine."  With that, Mr. Parker disappeared outside to grab the bags while Mrs. Parker spoke briefly to Liz before whisking Jeffery away upstairs.

                Sitting down in a booth, Kyle finally allowed the shock to wear off.  "Wow, you're a mom.  Guerin is procreating?"

                Michael shot Kyle a dirty look before realizing that his friend was only talking in jest.  "Okay, before we play a million questions.  Why don't you let Liz and I explain a few things, then you can ask more questions.  First, Isabel, you are an aunt.  In a few weeks he'll be a year old.  He's already said his first words and is trying to walk."  Michael and Liz spent the next hour explaining a few details to their friends.   Isabel was ecstatic her hear about her nephew and that Michael graduated high school.  They talked about their life back east and told them all about Jeffery.  They left out the particular of where they lived and any information about future Max.  Luckily, no one questioned whether Michael was really the father.  After a little while, Mrs. Parker brought Jeffery back down.  He was fussy and began crying.  As soon as Michael picked him up, he settled down again.  Curiously, he began to study the faces of the strangers in front of him.  Maria and Isabel immediately began fawning over him.

                "He is so adorable.  God chica, I can't believe you're a mom or that you kept this from us.  By the way, you look great for some one who had a kid."  Maria was slightly angry with Liz, but it wouldn't last.  One look at Jeffery's cute face and all animosity was forgotten.  

                "Hey little guy.  I'm your aunt Isabel.  Oh, I can't wait to go shopping for you.  I'm going to spoil you rotten.  We'll have to go shopping at the large mall in Albuquerque.  They had some wonderful baby stores.  Can I hold him?"  Isabel was so excited to be an aunt.  She never knew if Michael, Max or herself would ever have children. Then the thought hit her.  "This is why you asked if Max would be around.  Isn't it?"

                Michael knew it wouldn't take Isabel too long to figure it out.  "Yeah, after everything that has happened and the things you've told me, we thought it would be best to avoid him.  We didn't know how he would react."  Silently, everyone nodded in agreement.  Max had become somewhat of a loose cannon.  It was probably best that he wasn't around.  

                The group continued to talk and catch up on all of the latest happenings.  As the hours passed, the jet lag began to set in.  Jeffery had fallen asleep long ago after being passed around to his aunts and uncles to hold him. He had been excited and giggling, mostly talking baby talk as he tried to talk to his aunts and uncles.  Michael began to notice Liz yawning every few minutes. 

                "Hey, I think its time I got both of you to bed.  I rather not have to carry you both up."  Michael placed an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace.  He watched her close her eyes.  "Okay guys.  I think we should call it a night.  We'll talk to you tomorrow."  Everyone said good night and Maria locked the door as she left.   Michael already knew that Liz had fallen asleep.  Gently he picked her and Jeffery up, grateful that neither one weighed much and made his way upstairs.  At the door to the apartment, Mrs. Parker saw him and immediately grabbed Jeffery, quietly telling him she'd place him in his crib.  Michael laid Liz down on the bed and began stripping her shoes, socks and pants off.  Although they had yet to make love, they were extremely comfortable with each other.  Looking down at her sleeping form, Michael could feel the desire rise within.  She was gorgeous and everything he wanted.  With a soft kiss to her lips, he stripped down to his boxers and slid in the bed behind her.  She immediately turned and snuggled up against him.  With one arm around her as she lay on his chest, Michael fell into a peaceful sleep, looking forward to seeing their friends and happy to be home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone. Sorry it took so long. Just know that I haven't given up on this story. With real life though, sometimes I don't get a chance to write much.

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. Let me know what you think of this new part. I'm not happy will it all, but I thought others might enjoy it.

Part 5

The next day, everyone met at the Crashdown again. The plan was to meet at the restaurant and then ride out to the reservoir for the day. As everyone showed up, the girls fixed a basket of food as Michael and the guys huddled around Jeffery. As soon as they were finished, the group piled into their cars and headed out for a day of fun and relaxation. 

Liz and Isabel laid out a blanket and began unpacking dinner. Michael and Kyle had begun tossing the football around already. Maria and Alex were pulled down to the water to make sand castles with Jeffery earlier. The usually shy boy had taken an immediate liking to his honorary aunts and uncles. For the first time, Liz contemplated staying in Roswell. She loved seeing her family and friends again. It was obvious that Michael was happy here and Jeffery was loving the attention. Maybe it was time.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled Liz from her thoughts. "Liz, we're on vacation. Give that beautiful head of yours a rest."

She smiled and leaned back into Michael's embrace. "I am. Anyway, who's hungry? The food is ready."

Michael sensed her change in mood, but let it slide for now. He would question her later, after they had some fun. The group spent the rest of the day swimming and having fun. Michael gave Jeffery his first swimming lesson against Liz's better judgement. As the sky began to darken, Jeffery fell asleep on Michael's lap. "Uh guys, he's out cold. I think it's time to get him home." Michael gently picked him up and carried him to the car while the others cleaned up their things. Instead of placing Jeffery in his car seat in the back, Michael buckled him up between himself and Liz. Something was coming. He didn't know what, but he suddenly had the need to keep them both by his side to protect them.

Driving slowly and extremely cautiously back to town, Michael felt the feeling of uneasiness growing stronger. He didn't understand it, but he did trust it. He watched Jeffery begin to fidget in his seat and try to climb into his mother's lap. It had been obvious after his birth that Jeffery could sense both Liz and Michael's feelings. Pulling into the parking lot of the Crashdown, Michael could see that whatever the feeling was, Liz had also sensed it. She hesitated when climbing out of the car and was apprehensive about going inside. Michael called out to her to reassure her and himself that everything was all right. "Liz!"

"I know Michael. Why don't you take Jeffery upstairs and put him to bed. I'm going to put this stuff away. I'll be right up." Liz picked up their picnic basket and dishes from earlier. As she slowly approached the door, she motioned for Michael to leave. "Go on. He needs to get to bed. I'll be fine. As soon as this stuff is taken care of, I'll be up."

Reluctantly, he grabbed Jeffery and climbed the stairs to the apartment. When he entered, he saw Mr. and Mrs. Parker having a late dinner in the kitchen. Nodding briefly, he walked into Liz's old room. He changed Jeffery into his favorite Blue's Clues pajamas, handed him his teddy bear, and said good night.

"Hey Mrs. and Mr. P. How are you doing?"

Pointing to the chair next to him, Mr. Parker shook his hand and invited him to sit down. "Michael, we told you, it's Jeff and Nancy."

"Okay, did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, what about you kids? Did you have fun? I know Liz has been nervous about seeing your friends again."

Mrs. Parker chimed in and offered Michael a plate of food. "How about something to eat Michael?"

"No thank you. Liz made this great spread for us all at the reservoir. I couldn't eat a thing. We had a pretty good time. It's nice to see her carefree and laughing with Alex and Maria again."

Mrs. Parker knew Liz wasn't the only one to miss the gang. "I'm sure Isabel was thrilled to see you. She stops by often to chat and see if we had heard from you." Isabel's visits had become frequent and Nancy found herself enjoying their conversations together. She also found it a wealth of knowledge on Michael.

"Yeah, until Liz and Jeffery, she was the only family I had besides Max." Michael hid his face, slightly embarrassed to be talking about his emotions to anyone but Liz. It had taken Liz a while to break his stonewall, but she had. However, Liz and Jeffery were the only ones who were given the opportunity to see past the wall. 

Jeff decided to give the boy a break and change the subject. "So, where is Liz anyway? Don't tell me you left her out there? Or did she go out with Maria?"

Michael chuckled and shook his head. "No, she's downstairs taking care of the dishes from today. She told me to put Jeffery to bed and she would be right up. She should be up here by now." Michael grew concerned. Where was Liz? What was taking so long? Michael knew Jeff was talking to him, but his mind was solely focused on Liz and his earlier feelings of anxiety and dread. "I'm going to go look for her. I'll be back." Michael barely glanced at the Parkers before leaving the apartment in search of Liz.

Liz headed into the restaurant, relieved that only for a few local towns people were there. Jose stood behind the grill and a few waitresses were filling drinks. Everything appeared to be normal. She dismissed her anxiety as Michael's suspicious nature and went about cleaning the dishes. Halfway though, Liz felt a chill go up her spine. Something was going to happen. Quickly she wiped off her hands and walked out from the back of the restaurant. Her heart stopped for a moment as she realized who it was. 

"Max."

Max didn't understand women. Tess had insisted on going away for a while, claiming it would be good for their relationship. As they approached the state border, Max changed his mind. Tess fought with him, repeatedly saying they couldn't go back home. He knew something was up and he intended to find out what.

When he arrived back at his house, he found Isabel had gone out with Kyle and his parents were away for the weekend. He decided to go to the Crashdown for some dinner before crashing in front of the TV for the night. As he walked in, he never would have guessed as the surprise that waited for him.

Standing across from him, frozen to her spot, stood Liz. She looked even more beautiful and stunning to Max than ever. He watched as she remained shocked and took the initiative of taking her into his arms.

One moment she was standing there starring at Max. The next thing she knew, Liz was being pulled into his arms. He began moving his hands around her back. He touched her face to ensure that she was real before kissing her passionately. The shock of the kiss knocked Liz from her trance. She struggled to break free, but Max's hold on her was too tight.

"Oh god, Liz. I knew you would come back. Everything will be fine now. I forgive you." Max kept her body pressed against his as his hands wandered her backside. She was finally here and in his arms. He pulled her face back to his and allowed his hands to find the hem of her shirt.

Liz began to panic. The harder she pushed, the tighter Max's grip became preventing her from pulling away. She jumped slightly as Max's hands found her bare skin beneath her shirt. "Max, please stop! Let me go!" Liz tried to plead, but his lips claimed hers again. Suddenly she felt Max release her and pull away. Thrown off balance, she fell to the floor. Looking up, she found Max on the floor about 10 feet away with Michael standing in between them. 

"Don't you dare touch her ever Maxwell. I'm warning you."

Max became infuriated. How dare Michael interfere between himself and Liz. Where the hell had he come from anyway? "Mind your own business Michael. This is between Liz and me. I didn't hear her complaining."

Michael bent down to help Liz up. He could already see bruises forming on her upper arms where Max had held her. He pulled her into a protective embrace before turning to confront Max again. "If it concerns Liz, then it's my business. You have no right to touch her. Besides, if you paid a little closer attention, you would know she was trying to get you to let go of her. Just walk out of here and leave us alone."

Max was stunned. "Us, what do you mean us? You can't possibly be serious? You expect me to believe that you and Liz are together?" Seeing the dark expression cloud Michael's face, he knew it was true. "Well, when Liz couldn't get the original, she took the runner up. How considerate of her. But, it doesn't matter anymore. She's back and I'm here."

Michael wanted to knock that smug look off Max's face. Feeling Liz grip his arm, he knew it wouldn't solve anything. He tried to remain in control of his feelings before his powers could be released unintentionally. "Think whatever you want Max, but I've been the one living with her for the past year while you've been fucking Tess. How is she anyway?" Michael knew he had crossed the line with his comment and prepared to be hit by Max's fist. Surprisingly, the punch never landed. Michael realized Liz was standing in front of him and holding the left side of her face. "Liz, oh god."

Liz brushed Michael aside temporarily and focused on Max. "Go home Max. You are no longer welcomed here. You're not apart of my life and I want you to leave Michael and I alone."

Another voice came from behind Michael. The three turned their attention to the new comer. Jeff Parker stood there, barely able to control his anger as he watched Max Evans hit his daughter and challenge Michael. "Max, you better leave now or I will call the sheriff and press charges for assault. Go and don't bother coming back." He turned his back on Max and focused his attentions on Liz. "Michael, take her upstairs and get some ice. Maybe it won't bruise." Liz allowed Michael to guide her upstairs and waited on the couch as he retrieved some ice from the kitchen.

"Liz, I don't know what's wrong. Jeffery started crying and screaming a little while ago. I can't get him to calm down. I don't understand what's wrong." Nancy saw the bruise beginning to form on her daughter's cheek. "Liz, what happened?"

Liz momentarily ignored her mother and reached for her son. She held him tight and sent him reassuring thoughts and emotions. "It's okay. Don't cry. Everything is alright." Jeffery immediately began to calm down and his sobs died to an occasional hiccup. Liz was fascinated as he reached up and touched her injured cheek. She felt a slight tingle before she heard Michael drop the already melting ice on the floor. Turning to face him, she looked inquisitively to his reaction.

Michael couldn't believe his eyes. Jeffery had healed Liz. It was a skill that Michael could barely do, yet this 12-month-old baby did it without a sound. Michael walked over to his son and took Jeffery from Liz. "That's my guy. I knew you would look out for your mom. We just didn't know how powerful you would be." Michael gazed at him, his face beaming with pride and joy. Jeffery giggled and began babbling some baby talk as his father lavished him with attention.

"Michael, what are you talking about?"

"Liz, honey." Mrs. Parker stood beside her daughter and touched the previously bruised cheek. "Did you know Jeffery could do that?"

Liz was confused. She didn't understand what made Michael a proud papa and caused her mother such shock at the same time. She placed her hand over her mother's on her cheek. Applying a small amount of pressure, she finally noticed it. The bruise was non-existent. "Michael?"

"He'll be fine Liz. We just have to be more careful until he can understand not to do that in front of other people. It's amazing. He has such control over some of his powers already. He's going to extraordinary by the time he reaches his teens." Michael stood in awe. His son had managed to control a power that he still hadn't master. Hell, sometimes Michael couldn't master any of his powers.

Liz looked into the little boy's eyes, hoping to form a connection to express her thoughts. "Jeffery, thank you very much. You are such a good boy. Promise me you won't use your powers unless Mommy or Daddy say its okay."

The dark haired child stared trustingly at his mother. He took a quick glance at his father before looking back at Liz. "I 'romise."

Liz knew he had only done it to help her. She smiled and gave him another hug. "Okay, little guy. You need to be in bed. We had a long day and tomorrow your Aunt Isabel and Aunt Maria want to take us out shopping. So you need to sleep." With another kiss, she placed the child back into Michael's arms and watched as he was tucked in again. So much for the quiet, she thought. Her earlier feelings of dread were gone. It must have been a warning about Max. Hopefully, the worst was over, but Liz doubted it. Once he found out that Jeffery existed and Michael was the father, she was afraid how he would react. If he ever found out the truth, it would be a disaster.

TBC....

Anyone want to see some dupes make an apperance?

:)


	6. Chapter 6 thru 8

Part 6

A week had passed since the confrontation with Max. Liz was constantly worried about Max and about Jeffrey. The pressures were getting to be too much. Michael could tell by the dark circles that were forming under her eyes. Every night she tossed and turned in her sleep. Often she woke from nightmares. It was getting to the point that Michael was going to start dream walking her to find out what worried her more. Yes, they had to be careful with Jeffrey's new found powers, but there had not been another incident since he healed Liz's bruise. As for Max, Michael wasn't sure what to do. So far they had managed to avoid him. The rest of the gang was happy to help keep as much distance as possible between Max and Liz. They all realized Max was a loose cannon. 

Surprisingly it had not stopped them from still hanging out and doing things together. The girls had already gone to the mall a few times to shop for Jeffrey and other things. Michael was amazed at the number of items that Aunt Isabel gifted her nephew with. Michael was convinced they would need more luggage to take all the things home with them. Over all, Michael was happy that they had decided to visit. He just wished Liz would enjoy her vacation more.

Mr. Parker walked into the kitchen and interrupted Michael's thought. "Good morning Michael. I've been meaning to find some time to talk to you."

Michael sudden became nervous. When father's of the girlfriend wanted to talk, it usually wasn't good. "Sure Jeff. What's up? Is everything okay?"

Jeff Parker's face was grim and his concern was clearly visible. "I'm not sure. That's what I wanted to ask you. Has Max been harassing Liz?"

"Have you seen him near her? Is he around?" Michael immediately went on guard when he heard Max's name mentioned. He had tried to keep a constant eye on Liz, but she insisted that she needed space occasionally. He had enlisted the help from the others to all watch her as well.

Jeff noticed the sudden panic in Michael's eyes. Michael was a hard person to read, but slowly Jeff started to see behind the wall that the young man insisted on keeping up to everyone except for Liz and Jeffrey. "Calm down. I haven't seen him around, but I have noticed that Liz seems nervous. She's jumpy, anxious, and frankly she looks like she hasn't sleep well in a long time. Her mother and I are concerned." Jeff watched as Michael began to interject, but stop him. "I know you are doing everything you can for her, but Nancy and I were talking and thought we could help. I don't know if Liz ever told you, but we have a cabin about three hours from here. Liz had been there before. I think she finds it peaceful and comforting. We were thinking that you and Liz could spend a few days there. We'll look after Jeffrey. It will give you a chance to relax."

His first reaction was to immediately decline. Michael couldn't imagine leaving Jeffrey behind while he and Liz went off, but as he thought about it, he wondered if this would be exactly what they needed. Liz needed some time away. Jeffrey would be safe with his grandparents and Michael could always ask Isabel to watch out for any new talents that might develop. Besides, it would be just for a few days. "Actually, that sounds like a good idea. Liz could use the break and it would give us a chance to talk. But can you do one thing? You tell her to leave Jeffrey behind. I rather not be in the dog house for this trip."

Jeff laughed at Michael's antics. Although he didn't know exactly what went on between his daughter and Michael, he did know and accept that they often shared a bed. Obviously he knew Liz had been sexually active before, but he wasn't sure about now. Either way, he had grown to love and trust Michael. He was apart of the family and trusted their decisions on their relationship. "Okay, it's a deal. Why don't you leave tomorrow?"

"That sounds good. Well, I guess we better get started on putting up the decorations. If things aren't perfect by the time Isabel gets here, it will be ugly. Why she bought all these decorations is beyond me. Jeffrey is turning one. Chances are he won't remember it and he's usually more interested in the wrapping paper."

When Isabel had learned that her nephew was turning one, she immediately went out and organized a huge party with decorations. The birthday nazi had reared its ugly head. She brought paper plates, napkins, forks, everything to match. She designed a plan for the decorations and insisted on ordering a cake at the best bakery in town. Personally Michael thought she was going overboard, but he relented, not wanting to be the focus of her wrath. Noticing the time, Michael realized that Isabel would be over soon to oversee the party planning. Only 3 more hours of silence. Michael let out a heavy audible sigh.

"Cheer up Michael. Just think, tomorrow you'll have a few days just you and Liz. Hang in there. Besides, your son only turns one once. Trust me. Enjoy these moments while you can. They grow up so quickly." Jeff had a note of sadness in his voice. Liz had grown up so quickly and after she left home, the feelings of loss only increased.

"Thanks, I will. Well, we better get moving if we don't want to suffer Isabel's wrath. Trust me, it's not pretty." Michael and Jeff worked together to decorate the diner for Jeffrey's party. Jeff and Nancy had decided to close the restaurant for the day to celebrate their grandson's birthday. "Just remember, you get to tell Liz we're leaving Jeffrey behind." The somber moment turned to laughter as the two men began opening decorations and placing them around the diner, transforming the alien themed place into a playground for a one year old boy.

Chapter 7

"Hey sweetheart. I spoke with Michael. He'll try and talk Liz into going to the cabin." Jeff Parker sad down on the couch next to his wife. 

"That's good. You know I'm really glad Michael had followed her to Vermont. When she first confided about the baby and his unusual circumstances, I was really worried. But, he's been so good to her and Jeffrey."

"I know. I was skeptical, especially when Liz confided about his and Max's unique backgrounds, but he's proven himself over and over again. Besides, I've always liked him more than Max. Turns out I was right." Jeff never cared for Max or the intense relationship he seemed to have with his daughter at the time. 

Nancy agreed. Although Max originally appeared to be a good match for Liz, after she left, his personality underwent a drastic change. Now she was happy to know Michael would look out for her and Jeffrey. "They belong together. I just wish they could be together and closer to home. I miss them and I miss seeing Jeffrey grow up."

"Umm, so do I. I've been thinking about that. Let me make a few calls and after they get back, let's talk to them. Hopefully we'll get to see our grandson more often." Jeff had been hoping to convince Liz and Michael to stay. He just prayed he could make it worth while enough and that Max Evans wouldn't be a problem.

"Hey you." Michael snuck up behind Liz and engulfed her into his arms. Her small frame was a distinct contrast to his tall, muscular body. 

"Hi. I thought you were putting up decorations with dad," Liz said. She was still wrapping the last gifts for Jeffrey's first birthday party while he took a short nap.

"We're finished. It's exactly as Isabel commanded. Your dad went to talk with your mom." Michael watched as she toiled over the wrapping paper, ensuring there weren't any wrinkles. "You know Jeffrey's just going to tear the wrapping paper off, right?"

She laughed at Michael's expressions. "I know, but Isabel was right. He's only one once and I want things to be perfect. I know he probably won't remember much, but we will. Besides, there will be tons of pictures. I really want today to be special."

"I know and it will be. Listen, I was talking with your dad. Now before you say anything, let me finish. Your parents have noticed how stressed out you've been lately and so have I. The point of this vacation was to rest and relax. With worries about Max and Jeffrey's recent display of power, I know you've been sleeping less. I can feel you tossing and turning at night. I know you go and check on Jeffrey at least twice. So, your dad had an idea. He offered us their cabin for a few days. We could get away, just the two of us. No worries, no interruptions. You know, we've never had a chance to celebrate our graduation properly."

The leer on Michael's face was too much for Liz. She didn't know whether to blush or laugh as she watched Michael raise his eyebrows suggestively. She smiled and worried her lip between her teeth. It was true that they hadn't had much time to themselves since Jeffrey had been born. Then again, she and Michael hadn't revealed their feelings until after Jeffrey's birth. "I admit it sounds nice, but what about Jeffrey? We can't just leave him here and if we take him to the cabin, we won't get much time alone."

He smiled, realizing this would be easier than he thought. Michael pulled her back into his arms and sat her on his lap. Nuzzling her neck, he explained her father's plan. "You're wrong. Your mom and dad offered to watch him. Actually they said something about not getting enough quality time with their grandson. Isabel agreed to help. She'll only be a phone call away if anything happens. So, there is nothing to stop us from going."

Leaning against his strong chest, she agreed it sounded good, but she still wasn't sure. "I don't know. My parents have a diner to run. You know how much energy and attention Jeffrey demands. It won't be fair to them."

He turned her around, having her straddle his lap. "Your parents are demanding time with him and his aunts and uncles have all agreed to take care of him so your parents won't be overloaded. I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is pack."

"How long?"

"Five days."

Liz jumped off his lap and began pacing the room. "No way Michael. We can't leave Jeffrey alone for 5 days. What if something happens? What if Max comes here?"

Michael could see the panic rising in her. Quickly he stopped her pacing and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, slow down. It's okay. We don't have to be gone for so long. Actually I would rather we didn't. As for Max, don't worry. Your parents and Isabel will run interference if he even shows his face around here. If anything happens, the cabin is only a few hours away."

Liz calmed down again, unsure of why she was so nervous. Maybe it was the idea of being alone with Michael for 5 days without any distractions. What if they found out that they had nothing in common? What if Michael decided the only reason he was sticking around was for Jeffrey? Liz didn't know if she could handle that. She had come to love and rely on Michael completely. Even more so than she ever felt with Max. However, the idea of strengthening their relationship and finally being able to express their love for each other was enticing.

As he watched her, he knew from past experiences that she was debating whether or not to go. Michael really wanted this time to be with Liz, help her to relax, and reassure her of his feelings. Although they had been together for months, he knew she still held some doubts about his affection. It was ironic. He would have thought he would be insucure in their relationship, but Liz expressed her feelings so openly and honestly that he never doubted it when she said 'I love you.' Michael understood it was time to fully reveal his feelings and desires to spend the rest of his life with her. "How about three days? If anything happens, we can always come home early or one of the gang could drive Jeffrey up. Okay?"

After taking a minute, Liz agreed. "Okay, I guess we could really use a few days. When are we going?"

"Tomorrow."

Liz's eyes opened wide. "Tomorrow! How am I supposed to get everything ready? We have to go food shopping for the cabin. I'll need to pick up more stuff for Jeffrey for my parents. Jeffrey's party is today. I'll have to clean everything up and put his stuff away. We'll never be ready by then."

"Everything is taken care of. I enlisted some help. Tomorrow morning Isabel and Maria will be here to help you pack or run any errands for you. Kyle and Alex will help me with the food shopping and clean up from the party. Your mother is going to put Jeffrey's things aside till we get back. So you have no excuses." As Michael finished, he pulled Liz into a passionate kiss. "No excuses. Just the two of us and a cabin to ourselves."

"It sounds wonderful. I can't wait." Liz moved in to kiss Michael, but was interrupted. Jeffrey had woken up from his nap and was calling for them. 

"I'll go get our son. You finish whatever you need to do." Michael gave her one last kiss before leaving the room to get Jeffrey.

TBC ….soon. I promise. I'm already working on the next part. Thanks to everyone for the wonderful feedback. Please keep it up. It motivates me to write more.

Part 8

"Okay, the party is all cleaned up. Your parents are going to watch Jeffrey. So now, we need to get you ready for your little fantasy vacation." Maria was looking forward to some girl talk with Liz. Although they had written letters frequently and spent the last few days together, the opportunity never around for some real female bonding. Maria wanted all the juicy details of Liz's relationship with Michael. "So chica, first things first. Shopping!"

Isabel smiled. She had been thinking the same thing. It was time for girl talk. "Maria's right. Let's go." She grabbed Liz's arm while Maria grabbed the other and led her to Maria's Jetta. "So, are you excited about your romantic getaway? I imagine its been pretty quiet with your parents sleeping in the next room. I don't know how you and Michael can be so reserved all the time. If that was me and Alex, we would be all over each other."

"What are you talking about? Michael and I haven't slept together." As soon as the words left her mouth, Liz realized her mistake and noticed the strange looks for her friends. "What I mean is, since Jeffrey was born. We're usually too tired. There was school and Michael's job. I am just happy to lay in his arms at night."

"Michael has waited a whole year to have sex you with again!" Maria couldn't believe it. Before Michael had left, he was a horny bastard and was constantly all over her in private. "Wow, he really has changed."

Isabel couldn't quite understand that either, but she had more tact than to question Liz and Michael's personal relationship. "Well if that's the case, we need to get you something special. Something that will make Michael sit up and beg."

"Guys, that not really necessary. I mean Michael was there when I gave birth and through my pregnancy. There is no use in trying to hide this body." Liz hadn't allowed herself to fantasize too much about being alone with Michael. Sure she loved him. She loved him more everyday, but they had never really discussed sex. He was always loving and affectionate. They shared a bed together each night, but Michael had always behaved himself. Well, except for those few serious make-out sessions. Before returning to Roswell, Liz was starting to wonder if Michael wasn't attracted to her anymore. Even though she had lost all the weight from her pregnancy, her body never regained its previous shape.

Isabel and Maria caught Liz looking at her figure in the store window. "Liz, no matter what you think, trust us. You look wonderful. If anything, you are more beautiful now than before your pregnancy. Your shape is perfect and Michael can't keep his eyes off of you."

"'Isabel's right. I would kill for your figure. As for Michael, I want a guy to look at me like that. The other day at the reservoir, you were in shorts and a tee. Michael looked at you like you were one of the lifeguards from that television show." Maria walked into the lingerie store and began the hunt for the perfect negligee for Liz. "Okay, its been about a year and you have a great figure, so anything will look good on you and make Michael wonder why its been a year."

Liz followed Maria and Isabel though the store. Maria picked up a few things that Liz immediately vetoed. There was no way she could were that in front of anyone. Why wear something that didn't cover anything. Isabel's taste seemed to be more conservative than Maria's. As Liz looked around and her nerves kicked in, nothing was conservative enough for her. Finally all the girls agreed on an eloquent, pale pink, silk negligee with spaghetti straps. Lace was incorporated throughout the top and the hem fell mid thigh. It was certainly beautiful. Silent Liz prayed she wouldn't be too nervous to wear it. "Okay, Let me get this so we can pick up a few more things before going back."

Satisfied with their purchases, the trio drove back to the Crashdown to pack Liz's bag. Walking into the restaurant, the girls noticed the guys had completely cleaned up the party and restored the room to its previous décor. All of the gifts were piled upstairs in the apartment and Liz noticed that Michael's bag was already packed and waiting by the door.

"So, you girls get everything Liz needed? I hoped we'd be able to leave in a couple of hours. We'll reach the cabin before it gets too late."

"No problem spaceboy. Just let up get her packed."

Michael walked over to Liz and gave her a quick kiss. "Anything in there for me?" Michael attempted to sneak a peek into the bag from the lingerie boutique. He was definitely looking forward to time alone with Liz. Honestly he was nervous, but he knew this was right.

"Get out of there. Maybe I'll let you see it later. For now, let me get packed and we can go. Did you and the guys get everything done?" Liz handed the bags to Maria and Isabel, allowing them to hide the nightgown from Michael's view. Liz wanted it to be a surprise for the cabin. He would see it for the first time when she was wearing it. "Does Jeffrey know we're leaving?"

Michael smiled realizing Liz was a wonderful mother and always put her son first. "He understands as best he can. Don't worry, he'll be fine. Go finish up. I'm anxious to get out of here"

"Can't imagine why?"

"Go woman!"

Liz released a loud laugh that warmed Michael's heart to hear. Now to finish his plans.

They arrived at the cabin after the sun set. The cozy log building had all the modern conveniences, but was nestled away among the tall pines. The nearest person was at least fifteen miles away. The large living room had a huge fireplace. The master bedroom was spacious and contained a king size bed. The bathroom was a fantasy in itself with its large jacuzzi tub. Michael planned to use this all to his advantage.

After bringing in the bags and unpacking their food and necessities, Michael sat on the couch and pulled Liz into his arms. He could feel the tension in her arms and the anxiety in her posture. Feeling just as nervous as Liz, he realized tonight wouldn't be the night. He wanted their first time together to be perfect. They couldn't had that if they were both tired and stressed from the last few days.

"Liz, don't take this the wrong way, but tonight I just want to sleep with you in my arms."

Liz was confused. Did she do something wrong? Did Michael change his mind? Not knowing what to say, she hid her face against his shoulder and agreed. "Okay."

"Liz, its not that I don't want to make love to you. It's just I want it to be perfect. Right now we're both tired. Let's get a good night sleep. The tomorrow, I'll make sure it's the best day of your life."

Liz saw the love pouring out of Michael's eyes. He was perfect, waiting all this time and still another night until he could make the moment perfect for her. "Have I told you how wonderful you are?" Their kiss was sweet and demanding as their bodies tried to express the feeling their minds couldn't. "I love you," Liz said solemnly.

"I love you tool Now let's get some sleep. You're going to need all your energy tomorrow." Michael raised his eyebrows suggestively. Keeping her in his arms, he carried her into the master bedroom. The king size bed, covered with a quilt her grandma Claudia made stood against the far wall. Two night stands rested on with side. Large windows graced the walls and a door on the right led to the huge master bath. Putting Liz down on her feet, Michael store another kiss before sending her to get changed. "Why don't you use the bathroom first. I'll turn down the bed."

That night, Liz and Michael slept peacefully in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 9

Part 9  
  
The sun peaked slowly through the window, resting on the couples' faces. As the light warmed her skin, Liz began to wake. Strong arms tightened around her waist as she moved slightly. Opening her eyes, she looked up from her place on his chest and looked into his brown eyes looking adoringly back at her.  
  
"Good morning beautiful."  
  
"Hi. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Always. You hungry? I can get up and make us breakfast."  
  
Liz wanted to say no and remain in bed for a while, but her stomach answered for her as it growled noisily. She snuggled back into his embrace, hoping to prevent Michael from leaving the warm bed. "Let's just stay here a while."  
  
Michael was about to agree, but as her stomach rumbled loudly again he decided it was time to feed the mother of his child. Besides, he wanted her to have plenty of energy for his plans that day. He leaned down and gave her a kiss before placing her back on the bed. Untangling himself from the sheets, he grabbed a shirt and handed her a robe. "You need to eat. I don't want you complaining you're too tired today. Go hop in the shower and I'll get breakfast ready."  
  
Hearing her stomach again, she gathered her clothes and headed for the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she was dressed and followed the wonderful aroma to the kitchen. Quietly she watched as Michael pour two glasses of juice and finished setting the table. Liz knew she didn't need someone to take care of her, but she was extremely grateful for everything that Michael did. Slowly she moved up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It smells wonderful. You're spoiling me."  
  
"It was nothing. Take a seat. The bacon is almost ready." Michael began filling her plate with eggs, pancakes, and hash browns.  
  
"You keep this up and I'm going to be fat."  
  
Michael looked critically at Liz's figure. If anything, a few pounds could only improve her looks. Her recent weight loss had not gone unnoticed. Michael knew it was due to stress and planned to change that. "Not possible. Besides, I think you were most beautiful when you were pregnant with Jeffrey. You've lost a little too much weight recently and I promise you'll burn this off. I have plans for us after, so eat up."  
  
Liz gazed at Michael expectantly hoping to receive more information, but he refused to divulge his secret plans. Liz caught herself thinking of a great way to burn off the calories. It involved Michael and the bed. Realizing her thoughts, she blushed and promptly began eating to hide her embarrassment.  
  
After the dishes were cleared, Michael showered and dressed while Liz straightened up the cabin. When Michael finished, he grabbed two back packs with supplies for the afternoon. Walking into the living room, he spotted Liz standing by the window. "Okay, you ready to go?"  
  
Liz looked at Michael in surprise. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Out for a hike. Come on. Everything we need is in these packs." He guided Liz out of the cabin and into the fresh air. They spent the next few hours hiking along trails and enjoying the quiet. Eventually Michael stopped near a lake. After speaking with Mr. Parker and going over some maps, he found the lake would be a great place for a swim during the summer.  
  
He began pulling out a blanket and food for a picnic lunch. "I know its not a gormet meal, but it's the best I could do. I figured we'd eat lunch and maybe take a swim before we start heading back to the cabin."  
  
"Thank you. This is wonderful." Liz and Michael spent the next hour eating the small feast Michael prepared. The quiet and stillness of the woods was drowned in laughter as they joked and rolled around on the blanket. Liz finally gained the advantage and straddled Michael's waist, tickling him mercilessly. "About that swim you promised me, did you bring suits or are we skinny dipping?"  
  
Michael raised his eyes brows in surprise. "What does Liz Parker know about skinny dipping?"  
  
"Oh, I just might surprise you." Liz leaned down and kissed Michael on the lips. She didn't have to wait long for his mouth to part and his tongue to stroke hers. Liz shivered in anticipation as his hands moved under her shirt and began caressing her skin.  
  
Remembering they were outside laying on the grass and not a soft bed, Michael pulled away and took a deep breath. "I think we need that swim now. If we don't cool down, things will go to far and you'll miss the rest of my surprises."  
  
Disappointment left Liz as she wondered what other suprises were in store for her. "I hope its worth the wait. Come on. Last one in is an alien."  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
They spent the next hour horsing around in the water. They splashed, played and dunked each other while sharing kisses in between. Eventually they untangled themselves, dressed and hiked back to the cabin. Tired and sweaty, they walked into the cabin around dinner time starved again.  
  
"All this fresh air and exercise is making me hungry. What do you want for dinner?" Liz opened the refrigerator and began choosing a few things for dinner.  
  
"Whatever. Why don't you start a salad while I take a shower. When I get out, I'll make dinner." With a quick kiss, he left for the bathroom running through his next plan in his head. After a shower, he would set up a hot bubble bath with candles for Liz. While she was soaking, he would finish dinner - a candle light dinner for two and set up a few candles around the bedroom for later. Tonight would be perfect.  
  
Liz finished up the salad and was setting the table by the time Michael emerged. His blonde hair was still damp. He had shaved and donned a dress shirt and khakis. She unconsciously licked her lips. He looked irresistible and instead of the nervousness she expected, she was filled with anticipation.  
  
Michael gave her a sly grin as he recognized the hunger in her eyes. Fortunately, it wasn't for food. He embraced her and noticed all the work she had done so far. "Wow, you already set the table. I have a bath all ready for you. Why don't you relax a bit in the tub and I'll call you when the rest of dinner is ready." With another kiss, he sent her off to the bathroom.  
  
Liz grabbed her robe and entered the bathroom. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her and for her senses to adjust to the bombardment of steam and scents. First thing she noticed was the steam rising off the filled tub surrounded by scented vanilla candles. There was soft music in the background adding ambiance to the room. She slipped out of her clothes and sunk into the heavenly water. Closing her eyes, she felt herself drifting off into a blissful oblivion.  
  
Michael watched Liz close the door before he began to prepare dinner. Pulling a few things out of the fridge, he began preparing a steak and vegetables. He knew Liz would be at least a half hour enjoying the bath. Once dinner was cooking, he placed candles around the room and two on the table. He closed the blinds slightly to shut out the sun.  
  
When everything was finished, he lit all the candles and grabbed a towel from the closet. He knocked on the door before peaking inside. She looked like an angel with her eyes closed. Her hair was soaked and her body was hidden with in the bubbles. "Hey there," he spoke softly. "Dinner is ready. Are you finished in here?"  
  
"Um hum. Give me a minute and I'll be right out." Her muscles felt like jello as she climbed out of the tub and started getting dressed. Under her clothes she wore the new negligee she had bought on her outing with Maria and Isabel. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she applied a small amount of make-up. Then running the brush through her hair one last time, she took a deep breath and headed for the kitchen. As she entered the dinning room, the scene before her stole her breath.  
  
Michael waited, leaning against the counter as Liz surveyed the room. Candles lit up all the surfaces around the dining room. Soft music played in the back ground and two single candles framed a vase filled with wildflowers from the earlier adventures decorated the table. Seeing her eyes finally rest on him, Michael walked over and grabbed her hand. He definitely like her outfit which consisted of a short black leather skirt and a silky white tank top with cute sandals. "You look great. Take a seat."  
  
Hungry from their day, they immediately dug in. After a little while they began talking about a few things, mostly Jeffrey.  
  
"That was wonderful Michael. Thank you."  
  
"You ready for dessert?"  
  
Seeing the look in Michael's eyes, she could no longer hold back. She grabbed his hand. "Actually, I couldn't eat another thing." Her nervousness reappeared as Michael stood there and stared at her.  
  
"I love you. You know that right?"  
  
"I know. I love you too!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he crossed over and gathered her in his arms before kissing her passionately.  
  
Sensing his hesitancy and how difficult it was for him to restrain himself, Liz tried to reassure him. "This is what I want. I want you Michael. I love you." Placing her hands on his face, she forced him to stop and look into her eyes. "Make love to me Michael."  
  
It was all the reassurance Michael needed as the last of his restraint broke. With a wave of his hand, all the candles blew out. He scooped Liz up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom for a night they would never forget.  
  
A few hours later, Liz snuggled further into Michael's embrace. A chill ran down her spine and she pulled the covers up further. Finally she fell asleep listening to Michael's heartbeat.  
  
Something was wrong. There was fear, so much fear. She ran as fast as she could to catch up with the person in front of her. As she reached her arm out to turn the person around she screamed.  
  
"Jeffrey!"  
  
Feedback Please!!! 


End file.
